


Domesticity

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff and Angst, HIV/AIDS, M/M, one reference to In trousers- if you find i will deem you a coool person, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: The darkness was always Marvin’s companion.But oh, how Whizzer shown.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Not a prompt, just wanted to write this.
> 
> BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS ONE SHOT SERIES PLEASE COMMENT THEM AND I WILL HOPEFULLY WRITE IT!

Marvin’s eyes fluttered open, looking around to see what pulled him out of his sleep. He could feel  someone next to him stir and heard the sound of the bed creaking and a muffled cough. He turned on his side to look at his lover. “Whiz, you okay.” He said, just above a whisper and propped himself up on his arm. 

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He said, a slight croak in his voice. “Just a little cough.” He smiled and laid back down, scooching closer to Marvin. Marvin out stretched his arms to pull Whizzer closer. 

 

It was these little moments that seemed to catch Marvin off guard. The domesticity of it all. The idea that they could be so happy baffled him. The idea that he loved this man scared him. He wasn’t sure he was even capable of truly loving someone before. His emotions now seemed so real and true that he could no longer ignore them or pretend they weren’t there like he had done so for most of his life. He was at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure there was a way to describe the feeling he got, when he saw Whizzer wrapped up, naked, in his sheets, or the pang in his chess whenever he smiled that smile that could stop time and Marvin’s heart. He thought about telling Whizzer as best as he could, but the words seemed to be trapped in his throat whenever he tried. He’d whisper the three words to Whizzer after he was sure the man was fast asleep. Just to test the words on his tongue and to finally say something that was truth, even if he was just talking to the darkness. 

 

But the darkness had always been his companion. The darkness of his own bedroom during the middle of the night while he laid in a bed that was too big for one man. Or the darkness of bars that he would escape to and and try and pretend that the shadows masked his identity. 

 

But oh, how Whizzer shown. There was no hiding anymore, now matter how much he tried to. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to hide anymore. 

 

He admired Whizzer’s flushed cheeks in the dim light and he kissed his boyfriend forehead lightly. When he pulled away, Whizzer saw clear worry in Marvin’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” He said almost sternly.

 

Marvin placed a hand on Whizzer’s forehead. “Jesus Whizzer, your burning up. Do you feel alright?”

 

Whizzer shrugged “It’s probably just a cold,” he strokes Marvin’s arm softly. “I’ll take an Advil in the morning. Don’t worry” he said calmly and hit Marvin with that smile  _ that damned smile. _

 

“I can’t have you getting sick.” Marvin’s eyes were still heavy and his voice still carried signs of drowsiness. “You still have to cream me at racquetball tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes
> 
> I know
> 
> I’m an evil person
> 
> I’m sorry


End file.
